Only you
by MelloHatesWhiteChocolate
Summary: When some handsome vampire comes into Merlotte's, practically begging for help of Sookie Stackhouse, she is hesitant to agree. But when she finds something out that completely destroys her, she agrees.. So here she is, helping this man... And falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

The build up to Christmas was the worst. I had to put more hours in at Merlotte's and it was killing me, it was always it's busiest during December and January, all the local alcoholics, who are always too drunk to ever actually keep a partner, are all in getting drunk to 'forget' how lonely they are.

The extra hours were killing me, and are messing with my sleeping patterns. Between working until closing and going to see my vampire of a boyfriend Bill Compton every night, I barely get two hours sleep. And now I can't keep my shields up, everyone's thoughts are swamping my head all day long, so I'm messing up orders and getting awfully distracted.

Because this is me… Sookie Stackhouse… Local Telepath barmaid. Oh and half Fae, or to everyone who doesn't know about my quirk, Crazy Sookie.

December 1st, the first nightfall of December was when he walked in for the first time. He had never been in Merlotte's before, and I sure as hell know he is not a local. But there's something about him, the way his skin glows slightly, I know instantly that he is a vampire. No-one else seems to notice, he is as plain as day, (ha ha) surely I am not the only one who can see this? He is utterly gorgeous, his blonde hair was long, reaching his shoulders, his eyes were a striking blue, and stood out against his pale complexion. He has a slight amount of stubble coming through, and looks as though he hasn't slept for days, which is literally impossible, they die for the day… Well not die, because they are already dead, but they are comatose, minus the breathing. The reason I know this you ask? My beloved Bill told me all about it. The mysterious stranger was walking straight towards me. All of our customers stopped chatting, eating and drinking just to gawk aimlessly at this handsome unknown man, and collectively taking a deep shakey breath, or maybe that was just me?

My face automatically transformed into my forced smile, reserved only for difficult people.

"Hello, do you know where I can find a Miss Sookie Stackhouse?" He asked me, staring intently into my eyes.

"Um, yeah, that is me?" My voice rose at the end betraying my calm façade, and turning it into a question. _Damn my fragile human state, _I thought. I moved my weight onto my other leg and moved my hair over to my right shoulder.

_She's beauti-… Smells amaz-… _I looked around wondering where this thought came from, I know it wasn't this man standing in front of me because he's a vampire and I cannot read their thoughts. I looked around trying to place the thoughts but found no-one. _Weird._

"Can I talk to you in private please?" He was polite enough, and doesn't seem like the type to kill me… But he is a vampire so who knows?

"Sure, we can go to the office in the back, give me a second I'll let my boss know." I smiled easily and walked over to my boss Sam Merlotte.

"Hey Sam, is it okay if I use your office? That man over there said he needs to talk to me."

"Over where? Oh wait I see, is that Eric Northman?"

"I don't actually know, he just said he needs to speak to me."

"Well sure Sook, just be careful."

"Will do Sam don't worry." I hugged him quickly and started walking back to Blonde God man over there.

_God he must be lucky. _I hear their thoughts again, but still can't pinpoint it to anyone.

Then it hit me! It's his thoughts! It matches the way he speaks, and the way he is looking at me… But I can't hear vampire's thoughts? What's going on? They're not full sentences and it's extremely hard for me to hear. So maybe I can read their thoughts but only tiny little glimpses and nothing extreme. This is so weird! I was about to say something but then I thought, _if I do, I'll be next on their hit list, they would hate to know someone knew what was running through their minds. _So I kept my mouth shut.

"Follow me." I smiled as I walked past him, I didn't hear him but I knew he was following me because I felt the blank void inside my head that meant vampire. I felt the gaze of our patrons staring a hole into my back, and then the thoughts hit me.

_Why her…? _

_What has she done to deserve that…?_

_I thought she was dating vampire Bill, I'm sure he'd be interested to know she's holding other men's company in private… Whore, slut. _

They just kept coming, my shields just wouldn't go up, I had to get away from the snarly thoughts. I focused on the vampires head and silence fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

I opened the door to Sam's office, it wasn't very big, but it was practical and neat. He installed some shelves for us employee's to keep our belongings on while we worked, and let us keep our bags locked up in one of the drawers in his desk. My shift was almost over so I planned on finishing my prep for tomorrows shift and making sure all my tables were topped up and then leaving, as soon as this conversation was finished. There was an apron on the floor belonging to Dawn who must have missed the dirty laundry hamper. So I picked it up and put it inside.

My attention turned back to Mr Viking man, over there, I didn't notice he was staring so intently at me. I leant against Sam's desk, crossing my legs as I do so.

"So Mr…?"

"Oh, sorry I'm being impolite, my name is Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5." He smiled at me, and it was certainly the kind of smile that got you anything you wanted. My confusion must have shown as he began to explain.

"Our society has a hierarchy just like your own, we have Queen's and King's and sheriffs," he waves absently to himself as he says 'sheriff'.

"We go by areas, area 5 centres around Shreveport, Louisiana. I am the Sheriff meaning I have a certain amount of power and status over the other vampires in my area. All vampires must report to me and tell me of any happenings concerning any threat or crime, towards or permitted by my underlings."

That was a lot of information to take in all at once, why hadn't Bill told me about any of this?

"Do you know Bill Compton?"

"Well off course I do, he is under my authority. He registered to be a part of my community a couple of weeks ago, apparently his remaining relative passed away. I was quite confused as to why he wanted to mainstream here, especially when he was so happy at the queen's side."

The last part was more of a thinking a loud, he notice he slipped up and had the decency to try and look abashed.

"What do you mean?" My intuition was telling me something was wrong, and I wasn't going to like what was said next… I was damn right.

"That's the reason I'm here _Min Kara, _I'm afraid I gathered some information about Mr William Compton, and it is my job as sheriff to come forward and tell you." He took a step forward and put his hand on my cheek.

"What is it?" I stuttered.

"Bill, he was sent here by My Queen, Sophie Anne-Leclerq, to enthral you, gain your trust, and take you to the queen to work for her." Tears flowed freely down my cheeks, _what?_

"What would she want with me?"

"I know about your telepathy, and so does she."

"What? How? I am so confused, who knows what I am and would openly tell the queen of Louisiana what I was? Which by the way I do not know. It's just some stupid curse."

"Gift, my sweet, it's a gift. And you know your cousin Hadley?"

"Of course? Is she alive? We all thought she died because of a drug overdose or something."

"She is alive, and she is the Queen's pet. You see Hadley was concerned the Queen was losing interest in her so she told Sophie-Anne that her cousin Sookie Stackhouse was a telepath. The queen seemed more interested in Hadley after this and is now her _favourite_ pet, your cousin began telling the queen all about you, and she became obsessed with the idea of you being in her Queendom. So she sent Bill. I hate to tell you this, but he never loved you like you loved him, it was all just a façade. I am sorry."

I broke down then, I fell in a disgruntled heap on the floor, tears falling down now, and it was all a lie? I thought he loved me, like I loved him. I was so stupid, I ignored all my warnings for the bliss of silence and the hope that I could actually be with someone that I don't have to hold my shields up all day for. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I have to be cursed? I wouldn't wish this on anyone, but I have to be stuck with it? I've always been a good girl. I never slept around, did drugs, drank, but I'm still being punished. How is that fair? _

I felt Eric sit down next to me and place his hand on my knee.

"Shhh, Sookie, don't be sad, he is a monster, and doesn't know what's good for him when he has it."

He seemed oddly human at this moment, why is he comforting me? He doesn't even know me.

"I know you are probably wondering why I am comforting you. Right?"

"A little" I hiccupped.

"There is something about you that's not the same as other humans, you are real, you know full well what people are thinking about you and yet you don't change. You don't feel the need to wear loads of make-up, and to be extremely underweight to the extent your organs are failing, just because that's what everyone believes _beauty _is. You are you, and that is perfect."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, like a lost little girl as I wiped my eyes and stood to look in the mirror.

"Of course, I may not answer though" He said with a smirk and a wink.

"Will you follow me home tonight, I know _he _will try and come and see me but I don't want to be alone with him now I know his intentions."

"Are you sure that is wise? You have only just met me."

"And yet you are the only one that's been honest with me." My eyes started to well up again but I bit my lower lip to keep them back.

"Then of course, I'll follow behind you and keep an eye out when you finish your shift."

"I should be finished in about half an hour, it's just prep for tomorrow now, you are more than welcome to stay for a drink, I can get you a table in my section?"

I smiled, a genuine smile, my first after everything. He smiled brightly back.

"I would love that, AB positive if you have it" I gasped, that was my blood type. My eyes widened and I walked out of that office, found a table for my informer and brought his warm blood with a little blush as he drank while looking at me…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I finished my prep half an hour later, and clocked out. I beckoned to Eric to follow me back to the office. As I was walking out I yelled my goodbyes to Sam. I removed my apron and put it in the dirty clothes hamper, and retrieved my bag and coat. We left out of the employee's entrance. Eric walked me to my car and said he'd be right behind me. I unlocked my car and jumped in quickly, closed my door and re locked it, just to be safe.

As I turned into Hummingbird road, I caught a glimpse of something in the sky, it looked like a person. I panicked and drove as fast as my little old car could go, turning into my decrepit driveway and driving round back and parked closer to the door then I normally do. I found my house key, and held it firmly in my hand, I quickly unlocked my car and climbed out, locked it and ran to the back porch. When I was inside, I hit the dead bolt and locked the back door. There was a knock at the door, I saw through my window that it was just Eric. He stuck to his word.

_Honesty. Bill you could use some of this you no good… _

Another knock at the door broke me from my reverie. I ran to open it, and stepped aside, completely forgetting my manners.

"Ermm?" Eric looked uncomfortable.

"Oh crap, sorry, Eric won't you come in?" I smiled and did a little bow, in mockery. He chuckled and bowed back.

"Why thank you Miss Stackhouse."

"You are very welcome Sheriff!" I laughed lightly for a few minutes, he was so flirtatious, and it was infectious. I had to find out if there was a way to stop Mr Compton coming into my house, I heard you could resend an invitation, but that could be just hearsay, who knows anymore.

"Well, aren't you just adorable?" He said pinching my cheeks.

"Yes, yes I am… Eric?"

"Yes?" His hand dropped back to his side.

"Is there any way, to keep a vampire out of your house once you have invited them in?" I saw the expression on his face turn to hurt, it was quick but I caught it. "Wait no! Not because of you, because of the whole Bill situation." His face brightened up a bit afterwards. Good, don't want the Viking to pout, oh actually…

"Well sure, you just say, the vampires name and 'I resend your invitation'. And they immediately have to leave.

"So do I just say it now?"

"Sure go on."

"Bill Compton, I resend your invitation!" Wow that felt good, I feel safe. Finally…

"Sookie?"

"Yes?"

"He's outside, in the woods, to the east of your house."

"This is going to end badly, right?"

"I am afraid so, I'll go stop him" I was about to say thank you, but he had gone, just vanished, stupid vampire speed. I can't hide from Bill forever, but I sure as hell am going to now. He will eventually find a way to get to me, and I won't be prepared, and I will not have any protection. So in hindsight, I'm screwed.

Eric came back up the porch a few minutes later, dragging Bill behind him. He dumped Bill on the porch and walked into my house. Bill stood and tried to follow him in, but bounced back when he touched the door. The realisation dawned on him, that he no longer had an invitation to my house, he got angry.

"What the fuck Sookie?" He growled, "Let me in!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you lying, manipulating ass!"

"She knows, Billy Boy, she knows all about your deceit, and the real reason you _want_ her."

He lost all his fight when he heard that.

"Sookie…" He said with that Southern Drawl that I once adored.

"I _don't _want to hear it Bill. Get off my property." I hissed, anger building up inside me, I have never felt so murderous.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, "It was originally my mission to gain your trust, but I really started to fall in love with you Sookie, you mean everything to me, and if you stay under my protection, I can stop the Queen from getting you!

"You really think I'm going to believe that? Well I'm not Bill so just leave me alone!" I broke down and cried. Eric growled at Bill, and slammed the door, causing the whole house to shake. He bent down and held me. He started humming in a language I didn't know, probably one that isn't even spoken any more.

"Hey, now, don't cry, he's just a good for nothing! You deserve better, and look… I'm standing right here!" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Thanks, for everything." I whispered as he wiped the tears from my face, it would have been a nice gesture, if he didn't lick the tears off his hands afterwards.

"It's fine, I own a bar in Shreveport called Fangtasia, when you are off work, come by one night, I'll let Pamela know who you are, so you can get in straight away."

"How about tomorrow night? I finish at eight, and I can come home, get changed and then make my way over?"

"Sounds perfect, save me a dance?"

"Of course I will." I laughed and said goodbye to him as he took to the sky. So it was him? He can fly? This just gets better and better… Well I need my energy for tomorrow now, I can show them all what I've got. I cannot carry a tune, but I sure as hell can dance. I smiled as I climbed the stairs, got undressed, and got into bed. I dreamt of long blonde flowing hair, striking blue eyes and flying.


	4. AN

**Thanks for all the positive feedback, you really do make my day! Love you all! If anyone has any suggestion PM me and I'll get right to it. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your support, thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. I just want to answer a few things people have asked me. I plan on making Sookie a virgin still, she didn't go through with it with Bill. Also it was said that they flirt too much for someone who's just found out about her boyfriend, I just want to make it clear, that the reason they are flirting is because Sookie and Bill were having problems anyway, which I was going to put into one of the upcoming chapters. I hope this cleared everything up. Special thanks to,** **tanseynz****, ****Perfecta999 and ****Meglit, not that I don't love y'all but these guys have given amazing feedback on what's good and how to improve. So thank you.**

Chapter 4:

I woke the next morning, excited for what was to come. I just love to dance, my mind flickers briefly to mine and Tara's routine for a talent show back in school. We won hands down, though it turns out lifting a dance straight from MTV wasn't the best plan as it was single-handedly the most provocative thing I have ever done in my life.

I showered, washed my hair and shaved thoroughly so I didn't have to when I got in from work. I towel dried my hair and put my winter uniform on. I kind of miss my summer uniform, no matter how on show I am in it, I just miss the feel of the sun on my skin in it. I put my hair in a high ponytail and put a little lip gloss and mascara on, then I was out the door and into the cold, frosty day, my mood drops when I see the frost, I'm too much of a sun person.

I got into my rusty old car, it was falling apart, I need a new one, but I cannot afford one, I can barely afford to keep my house. It was hard living alone, in an original Bon Temps farm house, and my only income is a waitress's salary and tips. It was hard, especially since Gran died. I missed her a lot, ever since Jason left, it was just me and Gran, but now she's gone to, and I'm alone. I thought of Bill, things went wrong between us when I found him at the scene of my Gran's death, he promised he didn't do it, and I believed him, but ever since that day I have been having warning signals in my head about him. I guess those warnings were right.

I got to work and kept my mind off everything all day, the lunch time crowd went by quickly and before I knew it, it was dinner. I told Sam that I needed some air, so I went out back and sat by the employees entrance/exit, with my head between my knees. _What was I going to do with my life?_ _I cannot be a waitress all my life, and I'm not very qualified, nowhere would accept me. I was lucky to get a job here. _My mind was going backwards and forwards and soon I was lost inside myself. Someone tapped on my shoulder, but I didn't acknowledge them, I couldn't acknowledge them. I was stuck and I couldn't get out, I was scared. I was being shook but it didn't help.

"Sookie! Sookie! Come on! Snap out of it please!"

"She's in shock, you need to get her a soda or something sweet! Quickly!"

Who are these people?

"Chere? Can you hear me? I need you to breathe, deep breaths, and I need you to drink this."

I breathed deeply, the dark haze slowly dissipating, but not completely, a can was pushed against my lips and the fizzy liquid forced down. It cleared, I was myself again. Sam and Lala were standing around me with worried looks on their faces.

"Hookah, you scared me!"

"You alright Sook?"

I nodded weakly, "What happened?"

"I don't know, you said you needed some air, and you weren't back in fifteen so I came to find you and you were here, curled up, muttering, what's up? What has happened?"

"Just found something out that I didn't want to know, I will be fine."

"Take the rest of the night of Sook, go home, lie down and relax okay?"

I nodded again, "thanks Sam, and you Lala." I stood up and went to get my bag and drove home. It was almost six, so I got home and slept for a couple of hours, I woke just after half seven and went to shower. I curled my hair and pinned it back with a red head band, I wore my white sundress with little red flowers, and I applied more make-up then I would normally wear. By the time I was finished it was half eight, so I had to leave. I got into my car and mentally prepared myself on what was to come, naturally my uncomfortable forced smile was on my face. But I thought about dancing and it was no longer forced…

**A/N- This chapter wasn't that long, I do apologize, but I plan to make my next chapter a lot longer. Thanks for sticking with me, Review please! **


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, I promised to some of you an update yesterday, but SHERLOCK! After today, updates will probably slow down, I go back to school D: but I will try. Again thanks for all your loving words you beautiful, beautiful people! I just wanted to say, I really do appreciate the love, I am so intimidated by you all, every fanfiction I have read was written by adults with jobs or children, and here I am just a child, it's pretty scary, so I really do thank you! **

* * *

Fangtasia was exactly how I expected it to be, all blacks and reds, completely living up to the stereotypes of vampires. A luminous red flashing sign red, 'Fangtasia, the bar with a bite' in what could only be described as a Jazz font. The line stretched from the front door and round the corner, so it was popular, I deduced.

A women stood at the front of the line checking for ID and permitting entrance, so this must be Pam? I tried to read her thoughts, and I got the same black void as Eric's and he who shall not be named, however, I have noticed a slight change in each brain wave of the undead. I can only say it's like static, each with a different pitch, Pam's was higher slightly compared to Eric's. So at least if I had any common visitors I'd be able to tell them apart, I guess that's good, maybe?

I slowly made my way to the back of the line, but the woman, Pam? Reached me in a heartbeat.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?" She demanded, her voice was slight and not at all intimidating, and totally does not suit her… Or her attire, and I knew for a fact she was fearless and could tear me apart in seconds.

"Depends who's asking?" She laughed heartily, she seemed so human when she laughed, and again I know she is not. She really was quite beautiful, her hair was long and flowing straight down her back and finished at the end of her rib cage. She was wearing a skin tight leather corset that was attached to a skirt that stops mid-thigh and knee high leather boots. So I bet buying for her is easier.

"My name is Pam, my master told me you would be arriving about now and would look incredibly tasty, he was right, oh and might I add, you smell delicious, come on down to the front and you can go right on in." She winked at me and flashed me a grin, with fangs.

"Well, erm, thanks? I like your dress." I piped, she raised a perfectly shaped blonde eyebrow at me, incredulously.

"Really? I hate it, my wardrobe is completely different, we just have to play to the expectations you know? Well anyway, in you go, Long Shadow, at the bar, there will get you a drink, tell him it's from me."

"Hey, thanks, and I am sure your wardrobe is interesting."

"I am so keeping you."

I couldn't hold back a smile as I walked up to the bar, I had to drive so I ordered a ginger ale.

"Well here you go." He said handing me my drink and flashing fang.

_What the hell? Is everyone going to do that today? It is really creepy. _

Long shadow's eyes trained on something behind me, he bent his head and went to serve another customer. I turned around slowly, already knowing who it was. I was staring into a well-built chest covered only by the thin black material of his vest top. I looked up, and up, and up a little more. There he was standing ahead of me, all six foot something of him.

"You made it." He said as he bent to whisper in my ear. This seemed to intimate but I wasn't complaining, it sent shivered down my spine. He pulled away and flashed me his billionaire smile, and of course… With fang! He chuckled sensing my reaction to him proximity.

"I did promise, so I had to." I felt eyes on me, I looked around to find it wasn't one pair, more like the whole damn bar. I dropped my guard in a moment of weakness, it all balled down to the same thing, jealousy. Jealousy that I was getting the attention of the big blonde Viking god! I smiled and played to my role.

"Want to dance" I asked him winking and biting my lower lip. He growled a little, actually growled! I had never seduced anybody before, especially not under the watchful eyes of the bar patrons. The furthest I have ever been was kissing. But I knew how to dance, and dance well. If I got him into my lair, and danced like I danced in that talent contest, I know I will piss the watchful eyes off more. I'm doing it! And I have to admit to myself that a tiny iota of my being actually wants to do this for me, I deserve fun as much as the next girl!

"Definitely." He growled and dragged me to the dance floor. You know the weirdest thing? The song I did my dance routine to started playing at that exact moment. Weird, huh?

_Pat Benetar's love is a battlefield. It's been a while friend, it's been a while. _I thought while smiling suggestively at Eric. I stood in front of him, his hands on my hips my swaying sexually in time to the music, completing the whole routine without grinding against him once. My hips in perfect sync with his, moving rhythmically together, wow he can dance. That's when the thoughts hit me again.

_What does she think she's doing…_

_Hot…_

_Whore…_

_She's not even that pretty and she's fat..._

_When is my back-up getting here, she's draining him in the bathroom I know it…_

_I want some of her…_

Wait what?! I looked around trying to place the face, and I found him standing by another human looking around nervously. I stood on my toes and whispered into Eric's ear.

"We need to get out of here, the man behind me with the baseball cap is an undercover officer, he has back up on the way."

"It doesn't matter lover, we are doing nothing illegal in here."

I couldn't resist it being called lover, I shivered again.

"A woman, she's draining a client in the female toilets."

I heard him mutter _shit _under his breath. He grabbed my arm and we stormed out the place in a whirlwind. He called to Pam and told her what was happening.

"We will meet again, Ms Stackhouse." They both said and they took to the sky. I realised they dropped me by my car. I left the vicinity just as the sirens entered…

_Oh yes, Mr Northman, we shall meet again…_

* * *

You, my beautiful, intimidating readers, wanted dancing, you got some. Thank you! Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

I arrived home around twenty minutes later, and just sat, staring at what I saw. Eric and Pam were sitting immobile on my porch steps. It was quite surreal if you ask me, it was like they were in the state of Limbo in their own minds.

I got out of my car and walked up to my porch, a little hesitant, but I held myself well even though I am almost certain they can see through the false bravado.

"Eric? Pam?" Both set of eyes locked onto me at that moment. Creepy. It was strange how much a like they were, however he did technically 'bring her up', it was still a shock though.

"Are you okay? You didn't get caught?" Eric asked, worry evident on his face, this is really, truly strange, why would he care? Apparently Pam had the same thought, because she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her with a '_Don't even think about it_', look. She turned on me with a smirk, she was obviously planning on terrorising later on.

"No I didn't, I left the area just as they were coming in, and they didn't stop me. I know you said 'we will meet again' but this soon?" My face lifting in a half smile, that's all I am capable of, I'm tired, hungry and still confused about what happened at Merlotte's earlier.

"I wanted a private show, after that dancing" He winked at me and my insides flipped and my legs felt like lead. Pam smiled knowingly.

"Sorry, not tonight, Pam is here." A bit of to and fro flirting never hurt anyone.

"I can always send her away" He growled, how can I do this to a man? It makes no sense.

"Oh no you will not!" pam joined, "If that's happening, I'm definitely not leaving! I saw her dancing." She flashed fang at me again. I blushed and moved the weight onto my other leg, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Somehow I had managed to forget Pam was here, especially when I was looking into his eyes, they were so blue, and in the moonlight looked amazing. They were old eyes, old and full of memories and stories and secrets just waiting to come out. I can tell that much, but the rest of him is a mystery.

"Pam doesn't know about your gift, so I thought we should talk to her, but it is not my place to tell her."

"You mean, you haven't told her?" That I can't believe, surely he would have, I mean it's his progeny.

"Like I said, not my place, did you think I had?"

"Well obviously, hence the confusion" I raised a hand and swept it across the air in front of me, I know I shouldn't be short with him, he helped me, but it's been a very long day.

"Down kitty" Pam smiled, a heated look in her eyes. Eric shot her a glance again, but this time smiled affectionately at her.

"Shall we go inside?" Pam smiled at me pointedly, as if I implied something. Actually, the way I said it, I probably did. But if she were to try anything, I can just resend the invitation.

"_Down Kitty_" I said repeating her words with a smile. I could come to like Pam. Eric snorted beside her, it sounded quite out of place coming from a vampire, oddly human.

"Eric I like this one, can we keep her, please, please!" Pam bounced up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly, like a child. He put his hand on her shoulder to anchor her to the ground.

"Hmmm, as delighted as I would be, she would have to make that decision on her own, not that _I _would mind" He looked at me heatedly. A lot of heated stares and fangs floating around me today. I walked straight up the porch steps and unlocked my door. I walked inside and stood aside.

"You can stand out there till dawn talking about _keeping me_, or you can come inside and I can tell Pam about my curse."

"Sookie it's not a curse." He stepped closer to me, about to hold his hand out to me, but was stopped by the 'Barrier', its vampire law that they cannot enter a human household without an invitation. I don't understand how it works to be honest.

"Oh, erm, would you both like to come in?" He stepped forward cautiously, now knowing he can enter, moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Not a curse" He whispered. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Whatever you say, _master_" Repeating what Pam called him with a smirk. He growled and pushed me against the wall behind me, and kissed me passionately, this man can kiss. I was getting breathless, I separated my lips from his, and breathed deeply. Flustered, I looked to the side of him to see Pam standing there leaning against the now closed door with a smile on her face. I looked down and was greeted with his gracious plenty, digging into my stomach, how did I not notice it before?

"I think my sire likes it when you call him master Sookie!" Pam quipped. Making me blush deeply and avert my eyes.

"Hmmm, yes I do." He placed his hand under my chin and made me look into his eyes, "Don't be embarrassed."

"Bit late to be saying that, do y'all want a true blood?" I still had some in my fridge left over from when I was with Bill, maybe I was secretly hoping Eric would come round so I kept them just in case. They looked at me like I'd grown to heads.

"Used to date a vampire, remember? Oh course I have some." I went to the kitchen, grabbed to bottle and put them in the microwave. When it was heated, I shook it so there was no hot/cold spots and made my way back to the living room to give it to them. Pam was sitting on the coach and Eric was in what was always my Grans favourite chair. I handed them their blood and sat on the remaining chair, bring my knees up to rest my head on.

"So, Sookie?" Pam said, waiting patiently as I found my words, I decided if I just get it out there it would be easier.

"I'm a telepath." I said bluntly.

"Can you read my mind?" She was curt, but I know that's only because she was worried.

"Nope, vampire's minds are blank to me, it's kind of like a black void, when I fix on a vampires mind, it's like having a radio with no signal, I see the colour black and I hear the static. However I have noticed, each of the vampires I have been in contact with has a different pitch of sound in their mind. Like yours is really high but Eric's is lower."

"When did you first notice it?"

"Well ever since I was born I guess, but because I couldn't talk it didn't make any sense to me. But when I started to talk, I could understand little bits, it was hard growing up because my mum was scared of me, and my dad hated me for spending the last of the family's money on a therapist, even though it was his idea. My brother Jason stuck up for me all the time at school because I was constantly bullied for being different, and I never could concentrate in lessons because everyone's minds were buzzing around me like a fly. I only managed to pass my final exams because it was quiet and people were thinking the answers."

"It must have been difficult." Eric said sympathetically.

"I don't need the sympathy, if all that didn't happen, I wouldn't have bothered to learn how to put my shields up and to fight the reputation I have, though after this afternoon, that work has probably gone to shit and they think I'm crazier than ever."

"What happened today?"

"I guess I kind of had a panic attack, I got lost in my head, and I couldn't breathe, and I went into shock."

"Are you okay now?" I really don't understand why Eric is so concerned about me. I showed up to his club and danced my ass off, he should know I am fine now.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So why have you never charged someone for your gift?" Pam saw the whole exchange between me and Eric and was probably think the same thing as me.

"Well I volunteered to help with the police for a while, but I didn't like the attention, and then when Detective. Bellefleur took the credit, he got to self-centred and took enjoyed the attention way too much, so I just stopped. But everybody is too scared of things they don't understand to actually hire me."

"People are always easy to scare, and then they segregate you from everyone because you don't fit the stereotype of the norm."

"Exactly, any more questions?" I know it was wrong for me to be dismissive but I couldn't stay awake much longer.

"One, if I were to offer you a great amount of money to find out who has been embezzling from me and Eric, would you work for us on this one off?" I had to think about it for a while, I could really use the money, but if I get involved with the vampires maybe they won't let me go?

"I let you know at first dark tomorrow, that okay?"

"Of course, now Sookie, I need to talk to you alone so, Pam, do you want to go back to fangtasia or your safe house and if I don't see you again tonight, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes Eric, I expect the phone call as soon as the sun goes down, I've wrote mine and Eric's numbers down and put it by your phone. Goodbye Sookie."

"Bye Pam." She has gotten up and went to the kitchen to put the glass bottle in the sink, and then she was out the door with one last bow to her maker. Now we were alone. In my house. Just me, and Eric. This could be fun…


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me, I'm sorry for the slow update I just haven't had much time because of school. This chapter mentions Sookie's past with her great uncle so if it offends anybody I am so sorry, I know it is a touchy subject for some people. So anyway, here it is.**

I offered Eric another blood when he had finished his first but he refused, I moved to sit on the sofa to get more comfortable.

"So?" I asked, he wanted to talk, we will talk.

"When you started talking about your childhood, you became tense and your face turned into one of despair, what happened?"

_Crap! _ I didn't realise it was that obvious, I don't know whether or not I should tell him, it wasn't a necessity but it could help to someone about it. Could I trust him? He hasn't done anything wrong, he warned me about Bill, I just haven't known him that long. What if… No I'm not going there, no what if's.

"Erm, nothing of consequence." I may have been a bit short but with my past I think I have right to not want to discuss it. He stood up and moved over to me, he knelt on the floor in front of me and put his hands on mine.

"You can tell me, I understand your disinclination but you can trust me, I give you my word, and that's not something I throw around."

"I don't doubt that, it's just a lot to talk about and I'm scared that if I tell you, you'll be disgusted and leave. So many people have left me because they found out and my own parents didn't believe me and shouted at me."

"I will not leave, I don't think I can, even if I wanted to." My heart fluttered, this isn't supposed to happen, and I just broke up with my boyfriend, why am I feeling like this? Why is this happening?

"Why?" I whispered feeling vulnerable, and Vulnerability is not the best thing to be when you're alone with a vampire.

"I don't know, I feel like a moth to a flame, I'm drawn to you, you smell like the sunlight, you're bright and cheerful and beautiful." I blushed, I've obviously heard him think that before but saying it of his own accord, and freely like that is different. Resolve settled over me, I will tell him what happened, and if he leaves he can, just another person from a long list of others.

"You sure you want to know?" "I am positive, I want to know everything about you." "My Great Uncle Bartlett, he, erm, used to abuse me, sexually. I told my parents about it when I was five but they ignored me and told me to stop lying. It carried on and got worse, never to the point of actual rape, but it got gradually worse. It started off when I was around the age of three, just smelling me and stroking my thighs then when I got a little older his hands would go further up. And when I started to develop early on he would squeeze my chest hard to the extent it left bruises. When my parents died and I moved in with Gran it stopped, at least I thought it had but it was only for a few months and then he started to visit again, at this point I had just turned nine, and that's when he first properly went inside me with his hand, and I couldn't put up with that, I told Gran and she believed me. She banned him from coming round and I never saw him again. I know it was hard for gran, and I told her she could still see him, I just wouldn't be around during those meetings, but she refused and carried on her life without him." Eric wasn't happy I could tell that. He was ridged all over apart from where his hands were resting in mine they stayed relaxed. Oh and he growled deeply.

"I will not do anything to him, no matter how much I want to. I'm just struggling to understand why your parents wouldn't believe you. What child, no matter what age would lie about that?" I shifted to sit on the floor with him and lent against him, he put his arm around me and pressed a kiss on my head. I started to cry silently and shaking against him.

"No, Sookie, don't cry! It's alright, you are safe now!" He turned me to face him and wiped the tears from my eyes. I hid my face in my hands in embarrassment. Je moved them from my face and lifted my head up with his finger under my chin and kissed me lightly.

"Please don't cry, nothing is going to happen to you."

"I know, it's just knowing that you could hurt him but not because of me and being here, and caring."

"You seemed shocked?"

"I've never been treated well, I've always been treated like I was crazy, or just another toy to play with because I am a barmaid."

"Well you deserve more, much more, and I will do everything I can to provide that." I leant forward and kissed him deeply. If I had met him first things would be so much easier, I wouldn't be scared of being found out, I wouldn't be so insecure and I certainly wouldn't have felt as lonely as I did with Bill. When we kissed nothing explosive happened in my mind. No fireworks, no choir of a hundred angels singing, and no stars spinning around my head. Just the dawning realisation that this was right. Que sera, sera, and I will not stop it, I won't even try…

Well there it is friends, let me know what you think and Review please! I have a question and feel free to tell me honestly, what would you think of Sookie as a vampire much later on? Review! Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy with school stuff -_-. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. Please carry on!**

I stopped crying shortly after that kiss, it was comforting and sweet and gentle. It was not rushed, or rough.

I was now lying on the floor with my head in his lap, with him stroking my hair rhythmically and humming a song.

This felt right, we fit together perfectly, it was like we were made for each other.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly, bending down so his face was hovering just over mine.

"Nothing." He kissed my nose.

"I find it unfair that you can know what everyone else is thinking, but you refrain from telling me yours." He smiled brightly at me so I knew he was joking.

"Hmm, you bring up a good point, though you may have to persuade me to tell you." I giggled.

"I'm sure I could, quite easily, but I aim to show myself as the perfect gentleman to you, and I've already messed up a couple of times." He leant forward to plant a chaste kiss on my lips, and even that left me wanting more. I sat up and moved myself onto his lap, knees either side of his thighs.

"You already are my perfect gentleman, why else would I be here with you?"

"Because I'm so irresistible?" He winked at me, I turned into a giggling, blushing teenager. How can this one man, sorry, God, have this effect on me?

"Well sure, that too, but no, because you are sweet, kind and know how to treat someone right, I don't deserve that."

"Of course you do min kara, you deserve everything, everything you could ever want, or need and more. You are beautiful and smart, he shouldn't of treated you like this, but if he hadn't I would never be here with you now if he didn't and for that I'm not sorry, even if I wished it was different. I will do everything in my power to make sure he never comes anywhere near you again."

"You don't have to do that, you know, and anyway, if you, you know, plan on staying, I have my own personal protection." I cringed inwardly at the way that sounded. I wanted him to stay. Here. With me forever, I mean I have a cubby, Bill designed a bigger, underground room for him rather than having to spend the day in the dirt under my house. It even has a bed.

"I want to stay with you, I want to be with you, and I know I am more than enough protection for you, but what about when I am required somewhere else, business? I need to know there is protection in place for you. Please grant me this."

I was about to argue, I don't want people to think I need protecting, I am good at looking out for myself what with the extra sense and all. I'm not week, despite what people think of me, and I am certainly not stupid, which is exactly why I do not argue.

"Fine, but only when you're not around, and I can't see this extra protection."

"That is fine." He chuckled, I shuffled slightly on his lap and a growl emitted through his mouth. I realised what I was doing to him, I could _feel_ it.

"It's really hard to be a gentleman with you sitting like this on me." I smiled brightly and kissed him,

"That's the point."

"Any one would think you are trying to steal my virtue Miss Stackhouse."

"Your virtue? Really?" I laughed. He kissed me again and we were lost, for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows? But I was here, in his arms and happy, that's all that matters, no measure of time will be long enough…

**My shortest chapter so far, so be gentle, I would have wrote more but my school are over working me, can you believe that they are making me start my own business, and I'm only in year 10… Thanks for sticking with me, it means a lot. Review please!**


End file.
